Systems are known to protect people and assets within secured areas. Such systems are typically based upon the use of one more sensors that detect threats within the secured area.
Threats to people and assets may originate from any of a number of different sources. For example, an intruder may rob or injure occupants who are present within the area. Alternatively, a fire may kill or injure occupants who become trapped by a fire in a home. Similarly, carbon monoxide from a fire may kill people in their sleep.
In order to detect threats, one or more sensors may be placed throughout a home. For example, intrusion sensors may be placed on the doors and/or windows of a home. Similarly, smoke detectors may be placed in a kitchen or other living areas. Alternatively, or in addition, carbon monoxide detectors may be placed near sleeping areas.
In most cases, threat detectors are connected to a local control panel. In the event of a threat detected via one of the sensors, the control panel may sound a local audible alarm. The control panel may also send a signal to a central monitoring station.
Located on the control panel or nearby may be a display screen that displays the status of the fire and/or security system. In addition to displaying status, the display may also provide an indication of the location of any activated intrusion or fire sensors.
While local security systems work well, they may not always offer enough advance warning especially in the case of fast developing fires. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of detecting fires.